Flat panel displays are common for entertainment or computer applications and, as a consequence, an internationally recognized standard has been implemented to provide guidelines for attaching the flat panel displays to a wall. It is also known to mount appliances behind these flat panel displays. The VESA-FDMI (Video Electronics Standards Association-Flat panel display Mounting Interface) Standard lists a range of square/rectangular screw hole patterns. Rectangular screw hole patterns have a larger distance in the direction parallel to the top and bottom side of the display (hereinafter referred as the horizontal direction) than the direction perpendicular to the horizontal direction (hereinafter referred as the vertical direction).
Several mounting devices are known for accommodating appliances used together with the display, such as set-top boxes (digital players) and computers.
WO2009/056814A1 discloses a housing for mounting behind a flat panel display with a retractable and/or extendable means to extend to be accessible by a user when the flat panel display is mounted. The housing is intended to enclose one or more electronic devices. The retractable and/or extendable means is a tray that extends for use and retracts for storage into the device.
JP2007-293913 discloses an LCD display and a simplified computer mounted on the back of the display with a mounting element having a side to be screwed via VESA standard holes, an opposite side for holding the simplified computer and a bottom side for supporting the simplified computer.
JP2004-258934 discloses a tray positioned on top of a flat panel display monitor provided with a VESA mount, the tray being attached to the VESA mount and being supported by a support element the length of which is adjustable.
GB2467735 discloses a storage system for mounting on the rear of a flat panel display comprising fixing brackets attached to the display and main frame hung from the fixing brackets. Housings for various consoles are mounted on the main frame.
Known mounting devices suffer from the drawbacks that they are complex and/or accommodate only specific appliances.